This invention relates generally to mixing devices and more particularly to devices for mixing liquids to provide a uniform mixture.
Various apparatus are commercially available for the in-line mixing of liquids together to create a homogenous or uniform mixture. Such apparatus frequently make use of some dynamic means such as rotary blades, stirers, impellers, helical screws, etc., to effect the mixing operation. While such apparatus may be suitable for their intended purposes, they are necessarily complex and hence relatively expensive. Moreover such devices are generally unsuitable for mixing liquids in a low concentration ratio. A further drawback of such devices is that they commonly require some power source for operation.
Static or a passive in line mixing devices are also commercially available. Such devices make use of various mechanisms, such as baffles or other means to create turbulence in the liquids to effect the mixing operation. While such devices may eliminate the need for moving parts and power sources, such devices still leave much to be desired from the standpoint of simplicity of construction and effectiveness of operation, particularly in low concentrations.